Don't you forget about me
by shallwegotoneverland
Summary: Breakfast Club AU: How does Effie Trinket cope when she finds herself in a 3 hour detention with the rebel of the school Haymitch Abernathy?


Effie rested her head against the door of her fathers BMW, her mind wandering to what she could be doing right now instead of going to her school for saturday detention,she could be shopping with her friends. Draping her self in luxurious silks and trying on dresses for the party she was supposed to be going to tonight.

Or maybe she could be on a plane going to France, when she got there should would wear her large dark sunglasses and a black headscarf , delicately sipping coffee under the Eiffel Tower. She would sit and watch the world go by and then a handsome French man would charm her and together they would spend the day exploring all of Paris, going to the old art gallery's and laughing together. Then he would walk her back the hotel and up into her room, there he would bend down and kiss her softly on the lips and tell her that he will pick her up at 8.

Effie would spend the rest of the night getting dressed, she would wear a white dress to bring out her red hair which would be smooth and pinned up in the style of a 1920's lady. She would wear red lipstick and spray her feminine perfume. Then there will be a knock at the door, her boy. She would smile and open the door. He would be a perfect gentle men all evening, telling her how beautiful she looked. Then when they were at the restaurant he would hold a chair out for her and together they would sit on a table over the looking one of the lakes. They would talk about what they want in life, their hopes and dreams. Time would stand still as they laughed and flirted the night away, then she would notice is was dark out and he would walk her to her room once more only this time she would let him in.

They would sit on her dark green silk bed, not talking much just watching the stars. Then he would turn to face her and tell her once more how beautiful she looked, Effie would smile at him and lean forwards until their lips touched. In her mind there would be fireworks, all the chemistry they had together finally being put into action. Then his lips would leave her mouth and travel down her jaw and onto her neck, never leaving a mark as he was a gentlemen. Then she would feel his soft hands travel from her waist to the back of her dress, gently pushing the zip down. She would moan quietly and push her self closer to him, then he would smile into her neck and-

"Off you go princess" the deep voice of her father interrupted her thoughts "I'll be back to pick you up at 2. Don't be late."

Effie sighed loudly and looked behind her, grabbing the black bag which carried her lunch in it. Heaven knows what was packed in it though, she left that task to their house keeper. Hopefully it was nothing to fattening. "Do I have to go daddy?" She pouted "these detentions are always filled with the social drop outs, the looser's, you don't want me to be a looser do you?" When her father rolled her eyes Effie gritted her teeth, she always got her way. Why wasn't her listening to her now? Not that he ever listened to what she had to say, not really. He was always to preoccupied with work or arguing with her mother to take notice of what she had to say. "I just don't understand why you didn't ring the principle and get me out of this" she carried on "its not like I don't have any brains is it?"

Her father chuckled and reached out a hand to pat her shoulder which Effie quickly avoided "Honey having a detention doesn't mean you are not smart, now off you go. I have a meeting at work."

Effie rolled her eyes and wrapped her jacket tighter around her as she stepped out of the car and watched as her father drove away. The weather in Chicago was a long way of what it was France, running under the shelter to dodge the rain Effie frowned. Why was it always her that got the brunt of the schools anger? She hadn't been alone when she ditched school and went shopping, Portia had been with her as well, but of course her father was a lawyer and he was able to get his daughter out of it. Pushing her thoughts aside, Effie made her way into the school and walked down the empty hall ways, the sound of her heels echoing.

It only took a few minutes for Effie to reach the schools library where to detention was to be held, without the usual stampede of students eager to make their way to class or out for dinner Effie didn't have to dodge anybody nor did she have to stop and speak to people asking her what she was doing this weekend. She made her way up the metal steps which lead to the double doors of the library. She pulled on her dark red skirt and smoothed down her hair with her hands, even if it was also the drop outs and the freaks who would be in here she still wanted to look her best and make a lasting impression on them.

She opened the doors and stepped in, noticing that there was only one other person in the room. A boy with dark hair and a dark blue jacket was sat with his head down and his shoulders hunched over what looked like a textbook. Effie smirked to her self, if it was only the two of them here it was going to be a very easy three hours, she was certain that he would do her work for her. She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. His head snapped up and their eyes met "I-uh-sorry" he mumbled, his eyes leaving hers "did you wanna sit here?" He made to stand up and collect his back, Effie simply raised and eyebrow and shook her head. "No, you take it, I'll just sit over-" the door opening and closing again caught their attention and Effie turned around and gasped in shock. There, in the door way stood Seneca Crane. His dark hair was gelled to the side, his piercing blue eyes searched the room before they met with Effie's. He smiled widely at her and made his way over to the table, guiding Effie with her elbow. They sat side by side, both to stunned be speak. "Why are you here?" She finally asked "shouldn't you be at football or swimming. Whatever it is you do?"

Seneca smirked slightly "hockey" he corrected her, but Effie noticed he made no comment as to what he was actually doing here. Normally, when surrounded by her friends Effie would have pushed the subject until he gave in and told her what he was doing but without her friends around her confidence was lacking so she decided to leave it. That's how it went on for a few minutes before the doors opened again to reveal a girl dressed In all black. She quickly made her way to the back of the library where she sat with her head down. Effie and Seneca both looked at each other and laughed, the opening of the door once more drowning out any noise they had been making.

And in he walked, tall, tanned and strong. He made his way past both Effie and Seneca and chose to sit behind them instead, his checked skirt Effie noticed as he walked by was open just enough so she could see the hairs which lay beneath it. She ignored the fluttering of heart, she knew who this boy was and she didn't like the sound of him at all.

Haymitch Abernathy.

Effie frowned at the name, she had heard many rumours about him. When she had first started High School she got told by her friends that his parents were both dead and he blames himself for it. Then one month later she had heard that he had ran away from his foster home and was squatting in a run down apartment at the end of town.

In her second year she had heard that it was him who set the science block on fire and that's why he hadn't been in school for 3 weeks. Then when he did return she had heard that he had been put in a psychiatric ward and now had to have anger management.

Now, 3 weeks into her 3rd year at the school she had been told he had gotten a girl pregnant and left her with nothing. Effie doubted any of these rumours were actually true but when she voiced that opinion last year in front of her friends they had laughed at her and told her not to be so naïve.

Yes, she decided. Haymitch Abernathy was trouble and she needed to stay away from him, no matter how attractive he might be.

And thus began the three hour detention which all 5 of them were forced to attend.


End file.
